Jabberjaw's Last Stand!
by AldoKelrast
Summary: Jabberjaw endures a courageous feat and shows the world what he's made of.


"Well, it finally happened," said the director of the Cartoon Network Groovies music videos.

The director clapped his hands and looked at everyone on set. "That's a wrap!" He shouted. "Jabberjaw finally has a music video we can proud of!" Jumping on the ground and Pulling a Tim Tebow, everyone on set laughed.

Who was laughing the most you ask? Why, Jabberjaw of course. He had been having such a good time on set with the band Pain and his old buddies that it was hard to take himself out of his work. He had saved the day more times than he could count on camera, but it had been a while since there had been any REAL danger. 

"Why that was certainly fun!" yelled Jabberjaw, doing a loop-de-loop in the air. Jabberjaw looked over to Shelley, who was tuning up a bass guitar, uninterested as always.

_Its so hard to look at your first true love _thought Jabberjaw. The rest of the band and the crew had gone home already, but Jabberjaw had been thinking for a long time on set.

Shelley looked to Jabberjaw. "Oh" she said. "I didn't realize you were still here," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Could she have meant something more?

"Yeah,' said Jabberjaw, chuckling like Curly from The Three Stooges. "guess I am."

Shelley spoke. "You know Jabberjaw, we've been getting pretty close these past few months and I was thinking I should tell you – "

Just then an explosion happened! The robots and the evil eel from the video came in real life to terrorize the group! Jabberjaw swam over to Shelley and put a pudgy fin up. "Don't worry its probably a trick" he shouted. Shelley nodded. She wasn't too scared, after all.

_The eel and robots started grabbing things and breaking them, they didn't even care what broke. It was maddening to watch the metal beasts completely destroy something beautiful_, Jabberjaw thought.

"Enough!" bellowed Jabberjaw, scaring everyone including the biggest robot. "You can't do this!" 

The eel snickered (he sounded like Muttley) and shook his head. He meant to say that it could, which really freaked out Shelley and Jabberjaw.

Suddenly, the biggest robot was unparalyzed from fear and began to form lasers in his eyes! He turned to Shelley and locked his sights on her!

"NOOOOOO," yelled Jabberjaw, who bounced in the way of Shelley as the lasers came down. He put his white belly up in the air and took the hit, shrieking all the while. Shelley put her hands to her face like the Scream and couldn't believe what was going on!

It was amazing though – Jabberjaw's special shark skin reflected the laser even though it hit him! It bounced back at the robots and destroyed them all, even the eel, too. Jabberjaw had bested the enemies – but at what cost?

Suddenly, the director and crew came in with a medical staff, they immediately go to Jabberjaw's side and began to nurse him back to health. Jabberjaw was fading fast but would probably live.

"Shelley," Jabberjaw whispered as he was being wheeled away on the stretcher. "Is it true?"

"What do you mean, Jabber?"

Jabberjaw laughed gently. "Would you truly never date me because I smell like bait?"

Shelley got tears in her eyes, "Get well soon, Jabberjaw. Then we'll talk." 

"Ok," said Jabberjaw as he closed his eyes very slowly so it looked like he wasn't. "But I have to tell you – I've never loved before." 

"Ok," said Shelley.

Jabberjaw was then rushed to the hospital.  
>-<p>

One week later and Jabberjaw was feeling back to his old self. He looked to his bedside stand at the hospital where he kept a calendar of how many days he had left in the joint and a picture of Shelley. He sighed, ready to go out in the world again.

Just then, he heard a rapping at the door. Who could it be he thought.

It was actually Shelley, his true love.

"Jabberjaw?" she asked timidly.

Jabberjaw smiled weakly. He suddenly felt very weak. "Hello Shelley."

She smiled. "Well, see, it's about our relationship" – she struggled to get the words out.

Jabberjaw grinned "You want to do this thing?"

Shelley laughed, "Well, see, it's complicated – you see, I've been seeing someone for the last week." 

"Who?" asked Jabberjaw, starting to feel very deathly.

Shelley broke down crying!

"Scrappy Doo!" she heaved out.

Jabberjaw smiled, a shark coma immanent. "He's a wise boy."

Jabberjaw slipped into a coma for five years. He eventually came to when a nurse was changing his chum iv.

Jabberjaw still speaks about the old days, and sometimes a small tear forms in his eye. It's fine though – he wishes Shelley and Scrappy well, and often writes them letters and sends them money to go out and do things. Most people wouldn't want anything to do with Scrappy, but I say "Jabberjaw isn't most people."


End file.
